


No Line

by jessebee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 23:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/817397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessebee/pseuds/jessebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes what you really need is a good hard ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Line

 

 

 

 

_Please come here_  
Please come on over  
There is no line that you can't step right over

_"How We Operate" - Gomez_

 

 

 

 

Sam moans as three fingers slide back into him, stretching him more, and moans again as Gabriel hits his prostate with perfect aim. It's lightning up his spine, hot and too good, but it's not enough, he needs more, and if Gabriel doesn't either suck him or better yet, fuck him, and really damn soon, Sam's going to lose his mind. "More," he pants, way past caring how pathetic he sounds. "More, in me, get in me already."

 

Gabriel looks up from where he'd been making a detailed oral tour of Sam's inner thigh. His mouth is very red, and his eyes are very dark. "You're not ready."

 

"I'm ready, just do it, for fuck's sake."

 

Gabriel hasn't stopped, fingers still stretching and massaging, and Sam's seeing sparks behind his eyes. "I won't hurt you," he murmurs and Sam nearly laughs, because they've _talked_ about this, more than once, and for a mind-reading angel Gabriel can be a little thick sometimes.

 

"Only hurting is right now because you're not in me, dammit. I need you to fuck me now, hard."

 

"Sam."

 

Sam digs his fingers into Gabriel's hair and yanks, and he's not gentle. "Now, dammit. Fuck. Me."

 

Gabriel stares at him. Then the fingers are gone and Sam grunts with the loss, but it's fine, it's better than fine because Gabriel's hands are on Sam's legs, shoving them up and his knees are hooked over Gabriel's arms, spreading him wide open and Gabriel is somehow lined up and _there_ , thick blunt pressure pushing in in in and oh God finally, _finally_. Gabriel's slow but inexorable, hot and heavy and fucking _huge_ and splitting Sam in two, and it's so damn good Sam wants to cry. Every nerve he owns is singing, balanced on the not-quite-hair-edge of pain, and it's everything he's never been sure he wanted but _yes_ , God, _**yes**_.

 

There's a groan above him and Sam opens his eyes and sees Gabriel's face close to his, feels hips against his ass and realizes that the archangel is all the way in. In him. _In him_.

 

Finally.

 

"Sam?" Gabriel pants, breath warm against Sam's face, and Sam stares up at him.

 

Gabriel's hazel eyes are blown wide, pupils black and enormous, but there's a pinpoint of light at each center, like a single, perfect star in a summer night sky. There are no words for this, and Sam's fingers are in Gabriel's hair and he has no clue how they got there, so he pulls Gabriel down those last few inches and kisses him hard. "Move," he whispers against Gabriel's mouth. "Now," he repeats, when Gabriel doesn't. Trembling doesn't count. "You're not hurting me. Move, or I'm takin' my ass and going home."

 

Gabriel blinks. A smile pulls at his mouth and it's trickster and angel and something new, and Sam likes it. "Bossy bastard, aren't you?" he says. He's flushed, and Sam can feel the effort it's taking him not to thrust.

 

Sam grins back at him. "Learned from the best. Move."

 

Gabriel pulls back and pushes in again, and it's not nearly hard enough but it's still so good that Sam groans and runs his hands down Gabriel's ribs. "Yeah, that's it," he sighs. "More."

 

Gabriel does, something like a groan falling from his lips as he does. He's nailing Sam's prostate every third stroke or so and Sam jerks every time he does, like electricity jolting every muscle. Sam's half out of his mind with pleasure as he cups his hands around Gabriel's ass and feels it, revels in it, the gather and plunge of Gabriel's body as it works into Sam's, becomes part of him, over and over again.

 

And still, somehow, it's not enough. Gabriel's holding back, Sam knows this because Gabriel always does when they're in bed, much as he sidestepped the question the time Sam asked; he never lets himself fully into his vessel. But Sam wants that, wants all of him. "Harder."

 

Gabriel groans and rests his forehead against Sam's, sweaty where they touch, hips still moving. "Sam, you don't – "

 

Okay, time to play dirty. Sam slides his hands up Gabriel's back and cups the archangel's shoulderblades, feels Gabriel's breath stutter as he does. Sam grins and kisses him, and digs into the skin to either side of Gabriel's spine.

 

Gabriel throws his head back and _keens_ , shuddering. His next thrust is enough to rattle Sam's teeth and Sam groans in triumph because this, finally, is what he wants, what he needs. "Yes," he grits out, "yes, again," and his fingers tighten reflexively.

 

Gabriel cries out this time, and lets go, and fucks him. Not so fast, but deep and _hard_ and dead-bang on Sam's prostate every time. Sam hangs on, stroking mindlessly between Gabriel's shoulderblades and trying not to come apart just yet as Gabriel pounds him into the mattress, but it's a losing battle. That little edge of reserve is gone, shattered the way Sam is shattering, piece by ecstatic piece, as Gabriel hammers into him. It's raw and real and perfect and Sam would tell him that but all his words have vanished as Gabriel takes him somewhere he's never been before, somewhere only the two of them exist, nothing but bed and bodies and the exquisite, terrifying truth of this thing between them.

 

Sam wants this forever, Gabriel in him and around him, remaking him, shaking in Sam's arms like maybe Sam's doing some remaking as well. Skin and smell and sweat, mostly Sam's but maybe Gabriel's too, this time. The throbbing, engulfing burn of it, heat and rolling pressure and maybe it will last forever because Sam's never come like this, just from this, the rare sweet friction of a cock in his ass.

 

But everything is different with Gabriel.

 

It blindsides him; he's got maybe two seconds of warning before it rolls through him, a kind of orgasm he's never had before, that's somehow simultaneously about _in_ when everything he's ever known, ever experienced, has been about _out_. His body locks up and then comes apart, and for an eternity he is nothing and everything, hanging, before the bliss rushes in and takes him away. White, white light and a cry, a voice that shakes through him –

 

 

He's far too exhausted to move, Sam decides, when something like sanity returns. Gabriel is sprawled across him, legs between Sam's and head on Sam's chest, fingers carding slowly, hypnotically through Sam's hair. He's heavy and warm and smells like chocolate and sex and nope, no way, Sam's absolutely not moving.

 

The fingers pause. "Not even to try that again?" Gabriel murmurs, his voice the aural equivalent of warm syrup.

 

Okay, maybe Sam will move for that.

 

 

 

 

_finis_

**Author's Note:**

> Title: No Line  
> Author: jesse  
> Rating: NC-17 like whoa  
> Genre: PWP  
> Pairing: Sam/Gabriel  
> Spoilers: Let's say S5  
> Warnings: Angel-on-man sexxin' in a serious way  
> Word Count: ~1175   
> Summary: Sometimes what you really need is a good hard ride.
> 
> AN: Inspired by a comment kijikun made in her journal a few days ago, that there ought to be more fic with Gabriel pounding Sam through the mattress. Upon reflection, I realized that she was correct and have attempted, in my own small way, to rectify this situation. Attempts were made to exorcise all bits of plot from this pron, but I apologize if a few fragments snuck in there anyway. Sadly unbeta-ed; if you see any major fubars, please do let me know.
> 
> original posting 3/29/10


End file.
